Hooking Up Later
by Natalie122333
Summary: One shot. Takes place in 502. Lorelai and Luke "hook up later" (as Luke said in the ep)


"So, we'll hook up later, maybe." Luke said hesitantly.

"We'll hook up later. Definitely," Lorelai responded immediately.

Luke looked pleased with her answer, "Good."

"I love the necklace." She told him, placing a hand on her heart and grinning. She was still surprised that Luke had bought her a necklace and one that matched the earrings he had given her before.

Luke smiled at her before he ducked his head. He looked back up at her, "Good."

"Good." She said gently.

He smiled at her again and touched her arm before he turned around and walked away.

Lorelai grinned and took a step back. She felt herself bump into something. It was actually a someone. The balloons the man was holding flew into the air, floating out of reach quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry." She muttered. She gasped as she watched the balloons float away. "Oh, no! Oh, let me pay you." Then she remembered she didn't have any cash on her. "I don't have any cash. Um… uh well.." She tried to think of a way to repay him.

"Would you take an I.O.U.? Have you been to the Dragonfly Inn? The food is great." She stammered. "Would you like to -oh, I know." She pulled out the cigarettes from the bag Luke had given her. "Do you smoke?"

The man shook his head. "Forget about it. It's fine." He said before he walked away.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. _Fine. Whatever floats your boat I guess._ She thought. She couldn't believe that she had let herself be so distracted by Luke. _But that's a good thing._ She told herself. Thinking of Luke made her smile. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She headed back to the Inn to check on things.

For the next few hours, Lorelai's thoughts kept drifting to Luke. She decided that their "hook up" would have to be tonight. She wanted a hello kiss. No, she wanted more than a hello kiss. She had waited seven weeks and she didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted to kiss him as soon as possible. After finishing at the Inn, she headed to the diner.

* * *

When Luke got back to the diner, he realized that he hadn't specified when "later" would be. He wanted it to be sooner rather than later. Cursing the marching band for interrupting them, he tried to focus on work. But no matter how hard he tried not to, he thought of Lorelai. It had been seven weeks. Seven weeks since he took a chance and kissed her. He was shocked when she repeated his question: _"Will you just stand still?"_ and kissed him back. Their phone conversations had kept him sane as he dealt with TJ for the past seven weeks. They had only talked once or twice a week, but he thought about her every day. He couldn't wait to get home and kiss her again.

But there was still a part of him that was nervous. What if she had moved on while he was away? She had promised him that she wouldn't change her mind. He was still a little wary for some reason. But his doubt had faded when they almost kissed.

As the hours passed by, Luke kept hoping Lorelai would walk in. She didn't. The diner was dead by 7:30 so he decided to close early. Right as he was about to flip the sign and lock the door, Lorelai appeared. She smiled softly and reached for the door knob. Luke was faster; he opened the door for her.

"Hi." She said as she stepped in.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Woah, it's dead in here."

"Yeah I was just about to close up early. Want some coffee?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"You don't want coffee?" Luke was shocked.

Lorelai glanced around the diner and looked outside before she said: "I want my hello kiss. I didn't get one earlier." She stepped closer to him.

Luke's heart skipped a beat. He nodded then reached for her, leaned in. Before he closed his eyes, he saw Lorelai grin and lean in. Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. It was a short kiss. Lorelai was the one to pull away after a few seconds.

Lorelai felt her heart pounding. She wanted to kiss him again. Opening her eyes, she looked at Luke. His eyes were still closed. She went for it and closed the short distance between them and pressed her lips to his again.

He responded immediately, pressed his mouth firmly against hers. A soft moan escaped Lorelai and she urged him to part his lips. He obliged. Their tongues met. Luke brought a hand to her face and his thumb caressed her cheek. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his waist and she tugged him even closer. Luke groaned and broke the kiss.

Lorelai opened her eyes slowly. They both caught their breaths and stared at each other.

"Well… that was… wow." Lorelai breathed. She couldn't help smiling.

Luke smiled back. "Yeah,"

"Yeah? Yeah is all you have to say?" Lorelai smirked. "Monosyllabic man,"

Luke didn't say anything. He looked at her intently, trying to implant this moment into his brain.

Lorelai met his gaze then leaned in again, eager for the feel of his lips on hers again. They kissed slowly, becoming acquainted with each other in this new way. Luke's hand moved to her hair and Lorelai's slowly moved to the edge of his flannel.

When he felt her fingers brush his abs, Luke broke the kiss once again. She frowned at him.

"What? Did you change your mind? You don't want to be with me anymore?" Her heart sank.

"No that's not it," He said quietly.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked.

"We're moving too fast."

Lorelai let out a half-hearted laugh.

He stared at her. "Lorelai,"

She gave him a pointed look.

"What I mean is we're just starting this thing… we're taking our friendship to another level… I uh just don't want you to regret anything." He wasn't sure if he said the right thing.

"You don't want me to regret anything? Why would I regret this? I want this Luke." She said firmly.

"I want this too. I just want to take you out on a proper date before we… before things get too intimate."

 _Intimate._ She was surprised he had used that word. She understood what he meant. It would be a big jump to go from kissing him _really kissing him_ for the first time to sex in one night.

"I get it." She said honestly. She reached out and took his hand. "You want to do this the right way. I do too. You're right; we shouldn't take things farther yet. We shouldn't rush this."

"But we will, when we both think its right." He assured her.

"Yeah," She smiled.

"I'll take you out soon." He promised.

"I'll hold you to that, burger boy." She brushed her thumb over his knuckles.

"I'm… I'm really glad that we're doing this Lorelai. Thanks for waiting for me." He said gently.

"I'm glad we're doing this too. I hated waiting for you, but I knew it was worth the wait. I missed you a lot you know." Her voice softened.

He squeezed her hand. "I missed you too."

She smiled softly. "I better get home. Rory's probably waiting for me."

"You want a coffee to go?"

"No. But can I get a good night kiss?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

He nodded slightly and dropped her hand. He cupped her face with one hand, the other rested on her lower back.

She closed her eyes and waited for his kiss. He kissed her softly once then pulled away a little. She kept her eyes closed, hoping for another kiss. He captured her lips in his again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

They broke apart after a few seconds. Lorelai giggled.

Luke blushed. "See you tomorrow?" He muttered.

"You bet." She replied. Her heart was beating so fast. _Calm down. You'll see him tomorrow. You'll get to kiss him again. He isn't going anywhere._ She told herself.

She flashed him a smile before she turned and walked out of the diner.

Luke blinked. He couldn't believe that that just happened. He almost pinched himself to make sure it was real. Walking over to get the broom, he couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

They both went to sleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave and review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
